The Writer's Dilemma
by Cumor
Summary: Esme and Carlisle are in need of some private alone time. When the doctor sets up a week of pleasure. things start looking up, until the unexpected occurs. A scary look into Cumor's head. o.O One-shot. Rated for sexual content and BDSM themes. Not your cup of tea, please try something else.


**Warning:** Sexual content. Mild BDSM play between consenting adults. Should this not be to your liking, please step away from the story. Thanks!

**Disclaimer****:** All characters are the property of someone else. ;-) Beloved Twilight character are the property of Stephenie Meyer, but since she didn't need them at this time, I found something to keep their idle hands busy. The guest star is the property of Mr. Vaun Wilmott. That sneaky little bugger ran away from Vaun on his own this time. Carlisle and I have done our best to send him back home. I've got nothing but love for these characters so no one was hurt in the making of this fan fic.

**AN:** First off, I apologize for my absence. It seems that my surgery did a tune on my muse. That pain in my tail ran off on me, and I've been spending the last few months trying to entice him back. Apparently cookies and alcohol are not his preferred goodies.

I've tried to force updates, but have been really disappointed with those results. I just won't allow myself to post crappy writing. Y'all have been too good to me to have to put up with that. Please know, however, that I have not forsaken the wonderful world of our Cullens. I won't allow my stories to go unfinished. Jazzy and I have been working on the epilogue to "Dark Justice", and he and Alice have been waiting farrrr too long in "Schooling". Esme and Rose have also been put on notice that they will have to get back to work.

Now, what you have here is something that I can't really classify. It's not your normal story. It's a look at what's been going on, or better put, going wrong with my writing. Some of you may have noticed that I've posted a couple of stories for the Dominion fandom. I have one more Dominion story that is about ready to post, and that will end branch until the series gets picked up for a second season. That means after I post it, my focus goes fully back to Twilight. *happy dance* My dip in the Dominion pool wasn't all bad, however. Mr. Tom Wisdom's work has kicked my muse in the behind and got it working again, so please, no hatin' on the archangel. ;-)

Note, once again that this story is what has been going on in my head quite a bit. I decided to share it with all of you... hence the title. Since it is rather .. unconventional, once I get everyone updated and happy, I plan on doing this story justice, so if you want to see the parents at play over a full week let me know. Otherwise, I will end up writing it as an uninterrupted one-shot going a bit deeper than what it is now. Let me know what's on your minds, and, hopefully, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The rhythmic slap of leather against her bare back pulled a deep, lusty moan from Esme. The heavy bison leather was seeped in the scents of both her and her mate, adding another dimension to her pleasure. Carlisle's scent had always been alluring to her. Now it worked its magic to strengthen her arousal, and make her whimper his name softly while her punishment was dealt out. For a moment the woman lost herself in the turmoil of pleasurable pain and tugged against her restraints, but her mate's hands wrapped firmly around her wrists put a swift end to her struggles.<p>

"No, Esme. You know that's not allowed," Carlisle snarled in her ear, his cool breath against her neck, both startling and welcomed. "You're being a very naughty girl. I'm not sure what I should do with you." He pressed his body firmly against hers, using his weight to hold her in place on the cross.

With her head bowed, she whispered at a level that only he could hear. "You can fuck me."

"Esme Anne, I am shocked." He grasped her chin and turned her face to the side to look at him. "Such language from a lady. Something else for us to correct, I see. It appears that I've been far too lenient with you lately. You, young lady, have run amok for far too long. You've needed to be taken in hand for sometime, haven't you?"

Staring into her dark, glazed eyes, Carlisle couldn't suppress a smile before he claimed her lips with a deep, bruising kiss that left the woman breathless.

Esme whined at the lost of contact when he broke the kiss and backed away, but a hard swat to her naked rear made her yip and shift her focus to the lesson she was to be learning. It had been such a long time since they were able to play, she found herself off her game, but with her husband in control all she had to do was follow.

It seemed like forever since she and Carlisle had the luxury of the house to themselves, and nowhere to rush off too. Since Esme had taken a teaching position, she and her mate were more like ships that passed in the night instead of the devoted couple they had always been. The family patriarch had not been wild about the idea of her working, but he supported her decision just the same. This was an age when it took two incomes to keep a household afloat, and even with his doctor's income, supporting five teens was costly. Esme working a few hours every day would do much to foster their "normal" family facade. At least that had been her argument to gain Carlisle's approval.

In the beginning, it had all been easy enough. Just a couple of hours a day away from the house. She found herself captivated by the eagerness of the children to absorb whatever she was speaking on. Naturally, there were a few who appeared to have rather had dental extractions than attend her class, and of course the occasional disruptions from the class clown, but all in all, Esme found the experience very rewarding.

Then the real work set in.

Lessons to be planned. Papers to be graded. Staff meetings and that God awful continuing education seminar that she had to attend in Seattle. Esme had forgotten what teaching was really like. Her focus had been on her students rather than the 'job', but she soon learned that she couldn't have one without the other.

She was used to Carlisle's career cutting into their personal time, but it was an eye opening experience when she realized that she was now contributing to the problem.

On Carlisle's days off, she was often working. In the evenings when he was in a romantic mood, she would find herself buried under a pile of paperwork, or her mind too preoccupied with structuring the next day's lessons to reciprocate his advances. One rebuff too many had finally set the wheels of this week's adventure in motion.

Spring break.

The children were off to Denali to celebrate their freedom thanks to a kind invitation from Eleazar and Carmen. Carlisle took one of his rarely used weeks of vacation, much to the delight of his head nurse Gloria. That had left only Esme as the final stumbling block to them having a good time.

There were no classes, but she still had term papers to grade. With so much reading to do, the Cullen matriarch was looking forward to working through the holiday. Carlisle swiftly corrected that misguided plan.

On the last day of classes, Esme walked out to find her husband waiting for her in the faculty parking lot. Her breath hitched at the sight. He had foregone his normal button down dress shirt and slacks for a form hugging bright blue t-shirt tucked into skin tight black jeans that left nothing to the imagination. Scuffed black leather boots, _Jasper's?,_ completed the good doctor's unusual wardrobe as he casually leaned a hip against his car's fender with his arms crossed over his sculpted chest.

Desire flared in the woman, until she had to continually remind herself of where she was just to keep her reactions in check.

"Carlisle? What are you doing here?" she called as she sashayed towards him.

"Edward needed the car, so I brought him to pick it up and stayed to give you a ride." A mischievous light shimmered in his topaz eyes conveying so much more than his words alone.

"That was very considerate of you, honey."

Standing on her tip-toes, Esme kissed her mate's smooth, chiseled cheek as she inhaled his intoxicating signature scent.

"That's me. Mr. Considerate."

Taking her bag of classwork, he snaked an arm around her shoulders to guide her around to the passenger's side of the car. Once there, Carlisle opened the door, but before Esme could claim her seat she found herself pinned between her husband's body and the frame of the vehicle. With one hand on the car roof, he leaned down and hungrily took possession of her lips. Gentle at first, but with increasing urgency, their kiss deepened as his tongue explored the moist depths of her mouth. When their tongues touched, Esme felt an electric shock rocket through her to further enrage her burning need for her mate's touch. She let loose with a deep, throaty moan when his hand tangled through her soft caramel locks to pull her head back and break their kiss.

Gazing down into her angelic face with dark, half-lidded eyes, the doctor smiled.

"Oh, my," was her only reply, causing him to chuckle warmly.

"There's plenty more where that comes from, but you're going to have to earn it by being a very good girl."

A devilish smirk blossomed across Esme's lips while she ran her hand across the hard muscles of Carlisle's broad chest.

"And what might that entail, Dr. Cullen?" she purred.

"You must do as you're told without fail or complaint."

"But what if I want to be naughty?"

"Then you'll just have to suffer the consequences, won't you?"

Beneath her hand, she could feel a low growl rumble in his chest before he tapped his finger against the tip of her nose while fixing her with a stern gaze.

"You're mine to do with as I please, Mrs. Cullen. I believe it's time that you're reminded of that fact. Now, get in the car so we can go home. I think the student body has viewed enough of this free show for one day."

Esme glanced over her shoulder to see several of her students gawking from the school steps. If she had the power to blush, she would have. Turning back, she buried her face against Carlisle and giggled in embarrassment.

Carlisle cupped her chin in his hand to raise her face to his. This time his lips were like the brush of feathers across hers. It was a sweet kiss, a gentle one, that took her breath away just the same.

Nodding towards the open door, the patriarch softly growled, "Get in. Now."

"Yes, sir," came her breathless answer as she ducked beneath his arm and settled into the soft leather seat.

As he started to close the door, Esme called out Carlisle's name and held out a hand. "My bag?"

"Not this week," he answered with a shake of his head.

"Carlisle, I have work to do. You can't confiscate my students' reports."

The doctor's yes narrowed thoughtfully as he averted his gaze while shouldering the dark gray satchel.

"No," he finally replied with a tilt of his head. "I don't recall ever agreeing to anything of that nature, so I believe I can place them in safe keeping for now."

"Carlisle Cullen!"

Cocking a brow he looked back at his wife. "Yes, Esme Cullen?" he responded with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Carlisle, I have an obligation to my students," she insisted.

"Your first obligation is to your family, and that includes your poor affection starved husband," he countered softly, before quickly shutting the door.

After locking the offending article in the trunk, Carlisle slipped behind the wheel and, turning to his wife, extended a hand. "Take them off," he demanded on a quiet, stern voice.

"Excuse me?"

"The panties. You were told not to wear them today. Now, take them off."

"You couldn't have been serious," Esme gasped in disbelief.

"I assure you, a stóirín, I couldn't have been any more serious."

The feisty little brunette's jaw fell slack as the ability to speak fled her.

"Sweetheart, I told you of my plans for this week and you agreed to go along with them. If you've changed your mind, I need to know now, because once we pull out of this parking lot, I'll be expecting compliance from you."

Esme swallowed back the venom that had flooded her mouth. _This is Carlisle, _she reminded herself as she stared down at his still open palm. There was no need to be afraid, but she could feel herself trembling inside. They had played their little games of control before, which she enjoyed regardless if she was the one in control or not, but a full week? She wasn't sure if she could do it. The prospect alone brought a phantom flutter to her chest as if her long silent heart had just skipped a beat.

"Esme?"

Looking up, she met her husband's eyes. They were jet black with concern, but soft and overflowing with love.

"If you've changed your mind, a mhuirnín, that's perfectly fine. Just being able to spend time alone with you gives me all the pleasure I could ever truly need. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even brought this up. Let's just go home and have a relaxing evening in front of the fire."

Bringing the engine to life, Carlisle glanced back over his shoulder before pulling out of his parking space. That was the moment he felt a slight hand alight on his forearm. Returning his gaze to his mate, he was met by her loving, timid expression. Without a word, and without breaking eye contact, Esme slipped a hand beneath her skirt and eased the silken undergarment down her smooth shapely legs. Letting the fabric drop to the floorboard, she carefully stepped out of them before reaching down to ball them up in her hand.

It was Carlisle's turn to swallow hard as his mate's erotic actions tempted the lustful beast inside. The jeans Alice had suggested that he wear suddenly felt far too constrictive, and caused him to shift slightly in his seat.

"I'll do as you command, Carlisle, but I want to hold the reins for one day out of this week. For twenty four hours, you will give yourself over to me in any capacity I wish." She raised a questioning brow while she allowed her terms to register with her lover.

"You're going to make me weed the garden?"

Esme smiled as she considered the idea, then replied thoughtfully, "In the nude. I like that. That's not a bad idea at all."

"Me and my big mouth," the doctor groaned as he rolled his eyes.

His wife giggled then cleared her throat, her countenance turning serious. "And I get to grade my students' work."

"Esme..."

"For an hour or two per day. I'm sure you can find something to do with your time while I have these few hours to myself. I really need to get these done, Carlisle. If you don't let me, my mind will keep going back over all that I need to do, and I won't be able to concentrate on giving you the care you deserve."

A muscle in the vampire elder's jaw tightened as he carefully considered his mate's terms.

"You're a mean negotiator, Esme Anne Cullen, but you have yourself a deal."

Carlisle held out his hand as if to shake with his wife, but Esme caught his fingers and turned his hand palm up. Gently placing her panties in his hand, she rolled his fingers closed over them, relinquishing all control to her lover.

That had been Friday, and here it was, just Sunday morning and she was already in trouble for disobedience. So what if she did sneak into Carlisle's study to do a little extra work on her class planner? He had gone out hunting and she needed something to stay busy with. How was she to know that he would bring breakfast back with him for them to share?

This 'punishment' though, was anything but what the name implied. Carlisle knew how good those heavy floggers felt — each strike loosening the knots of tension in her shoulders and back. The hypnotic thumping relaxed her body and mind, but just as she felt herself drifting a sharp upward stroke to her rump elicited an entirely different response.

Esme moaned loudly and tugged at the chain securing her wrists when the light scooping strike sent the soft leather tails flicking between her parted legs.

"Don't you dare break that chain, young lady," Carlisle admonished again as the tails fanned out to caress her crotch once more.

"Pardon, but I don't believe you're doing that correctly."

Esme's head-space shattered at the sound of the strange voice. Looking over her shoulder, she spied a tall, slender, dark-haired man in a long, close fitting gray coat standing off to the side just out of Carlisle's strike zone. His stance reminded her of Jasper in some ways. He stood straight and proud with his hands clasped behind his back, but while Jasper's turbulent emotions made themselves all too apparent, this man seemed to lack emotion entirely.

He possessed the stone-like stillness of a vampire, but she could feel his warmth from across the room. There was also the slow, steady, even drumming of his heart. No. Not a vampire at all, but she didn't believe that he was fully human either.

He was of a great age. She could see it in his eyes. Clear, sparkling blue-green eyes that had watched over countless generations of mankind. The stranger was clearly older than Carlisle. He was probably older than even Caius. There was a startling agelessness in those eyes that appeared to hold all the wisdom of the world.

"Excuse me, but who are you, and what are you doing in my home?" Carlisle inquired with a warning growl as he quickly drapped a robe over his mate to protect her modesty.

"My name is Michael, and I just stopped by to offer some advice since you appear to need it."

"What the... Hey!"

Michael stepped past Carlisle, his attention transfixed by the large wooden 'X' that securely held Esme. Tilting his head to the side like a bird, the stranger ran his hand along the heavy angled crossbeam, causing Esme to shuffle as far from him as her chains would allow.

"The apostle Andrew inspired this."

"Yes."

"It's very well made."

"Thank you. Now please back away. Your presence is making my wife uncomfortable."

Michael looked fully at Esme for the first time, then dipped his head ever so slightly.

"My apologies."

Backing out of the couple's personal space, he continued to access the situation.

"You'll find that these punishing attempts will fail," he commented in a smooth, fluid voice.

Carlisle, who had been in the process of unlocking one of his mate's cuffs, stopped and stared at the man with an incredulous expression.

"It's true. Punishment should be distasteful, but by your female's reaction to your administrations, your technique was to her liking. By rewarding her bad behavior, you are encouraging future misconduct."

Carlisle bowed his head and closed his eyes as he worried the pressure point at the bridge of his nose.

"And your chains are too long."

The Cullen patriarch's hand dropped while he lifted his head to stare dumbfounded at the interloper.

"It's true," the man insisted again. "You've made it too easy for her to move around, thus avoiding the whip. You could, of course, teach her to stand without restraint, as I do my subordinates, but at this time you could do with a review of how restraints function."

"Your subordinates?"

"Yes. I'm well skilled at keeping order in my ranks. When I must apply the whip, the miscreant is required to stand on their own for as long as they are able. It's a matter of honor that I have instilled in each and every one of them."

Esme narrowed her eyes as she glared at the intruder then gave the chain a sharp pull. The heavy timber splintered while the chain's attachment broke free.

Closing her robe, the spitfire of a woman turned her glare upon the man and held up her chained wrist for his inspection.

Michael had the good taste to look mildly astonished.

"I see."

"Do you even belong here?" Carlisle finally inquired, his tone losing a bit more of its patented patience.

"Pardon?"

"Do you? Belong? Here?"

"Are you part of Stephenie Meyer's world?" Esme helpfully clarified. "Did she create you?"

"Why, no. I was originally created by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart, but now Vaun Wilmott has given me a new lease on life."

"Then you need to go back to this Wilmott fellow," Carlisle instructed. "There is no place for you here. Go back to your own world, and I'm sure someone will be with you shortly."

"But..."

"GO!"

Michael was shocked by the blond's aggressively dismissive tone. A slightly hurt expression shone briefly in his eyes before his usual impassive demeanor returned.

"Fine. I was just offering my assistance, but since my presence is not desired in this world, I'll leave."

Before either vampire could move or speak, massive midnight black feathered wings erupted from the stranger's back. With a single powerful flap, Michael shot up through the air like a arrow, crashed through the roof, and was gone.

Carlisle followed his exit, then looked up into the empty sky and sighed. "That's not something you see everyday."

"What do you think he was?" Esme inquired as she mentally cringed at the damage done to the house. Well, she had always wanted a skylight. This finally gave her a good excuse to have one installed.

"Angel would be my guess. Guardian, I suppose."

"I hope he gets back to where he needs to be. It must be terrible getting lost like that," Esme commented as her motherly instincts began to take hold. "Do you think he's okay? Maybe we should have been more understanding."

Carlisle wrapped a protective arm around his wife before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"He'll be fine. How much trouble can an angel get into, after all?"

"I wish you hadn't put it that way. I mean, Emmy is an angel and look at all he gets into." Esme snuggled against her mate and sighed softly. "I'll just have to hope for the best."

"That's all we can do." The doctor nodded, then caught the end of the chain that still dangled from his wife's wrist and cocked a brow. "I thought I told you not to break this?"

"Technically, it was the cross that broke," she replied with a playful batting of her eyes.

"Uh huh. You still need to learn to be more careful with your toys, missy." The doctor growled against Esme's neck as he planted a firm swat to her backside, causing her to jump and giggle.

Leading her back over towards the cross, he turned her to face the wall and pressed his body hard against hers.

"Now you are honor bound to stay where I put you." He snarled in her ear before giving her a sharp nip. "Stay there, girl. We have unfinished business." Esme shuddered as Carlisle's hand trailed down her body and slid between her legs. "Almost, but not quite ready. Let me see if I can correct that."

With a light kissed to the hollow behind her ear, Carlisle stepped away to reclaim the discarded floggers. Drawing back the multi-tailed whip, he paused for a second to glance up through the hole in the roof.

_Doing it wrong, eh, Michael? If I'm doing it wrong, then why does it feel so right?_

With a flick of his wrist, Carlisle brought the flogger in contact with a quickly dampening part of his mate's anatomy. Esme wiggled and moan, bringing a smile of satisfaction to the doctor's face.

_Very right, indeed._


End file.
